


Little Things #29

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [29]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jackson forgot his keys.





	Little Things #29

"Babe, I'm sorry but I really have to run now. I promise I'll go home as soon as possible," Jackson says as he shuffles around the bedroom. He received an urgent call from the company so day off is cancelled.

"It's okay, babe. Just do your thing. I'll sleep all day," you assure him. It's been a tough week for you too. You just wish your boyfriend can get a break too.

Jackson, caught up in the rush, just shouts a "See you later!" before rushing downstairs. You actually saw that he mismatched some buttons of his shirt but you had no chance to tell him. You hear his car start from outside, and soon he's pulling away.

Okay, maybe you can start the whole day of sleeping.

Not even five minutes later though, you hear a car approaching. You thought it will be the neighbour's but the sound is too loud. You stand up to go to the window, only to see Jackson clumsily parking so he can quickly go back inside the house.

You go to the front door in order to meet him. He's already by the living room.

"Babe, why are you back?" you ask while you approach each other.

"I forgot my keys," he says, brows furrowed.

"Your keys?" you start looking around. "Don't you put them on your Squirtle pouch?"

"No, no, babe," he stops you from searching the sofa. He holds on your waist and without any announcement, kisses you full on the lips. "This _kiss_. Not keys."

"Oh," you can only blink.

He's right. No matter how early he goes to work, he will make sure he says and kiss you goodbye. Now you realise that even if it's a life or death situation, Jackson will come back just to properly leave you. You never thought the simple gesture could be an integral part.

"Alright, I have to really go now. Jaebeom-hyung will kill me if I'm late," he holds the side of your face and gives you another three quick pecks. "I love you. I'll see you later."

Some goodbyes are actually sweet, you conclude.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
